


Preparations

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Ridiculously Sappy Fluff, Sweets Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweets and Daisy deal with nerves and uncertainty as they get ready to welcome their new arrival, to finally become a family. Set in an alternate version of season 10 where the premiere episode ended very differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cones_McMurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/gifts).



> Originally requested by sonseulsoleil/Ann_Knightley, who loves Lance Sweets and wanted some Swaisy pregnancy fluff. Requested and written and posted on tumblr last May. Now I'm putting it here too.

          Lance Sweets got home from the Bureau after a difficult case, to find his girlfriend resting in the living room, her nose in a book, one hand on her stomach, the other holding a bowl of ice cream. 

He took a moment to look at the room, one little piece of a home that they should have begun making their own ages ago. Walking away from Daisy had been one of the worst mistakes he had ever made, but he was home now.

A beautiful landscape photo hung in a silver frame on the wall above the couch, a seascape Daisy had taken in the Maluku Islands and had resized. Bookshelves lined the other walls, filled with heavy psychology and anthropology textbooks and case studies, one shelf dedicated entirely to the various volumes of Dr. Brennan’s bestselling mystery series, all autographed, of course. Daisy had a few Richard Castle novels on her mystery shelf too, a little Alexander McCall Smith, some Patricia Cornwell, Nevada Barr, and of course, Agatha Christie. Lance tended more towards nonfiction, and an eclectic mix of biography, memoir, true crime, historical and political texts took up his own shelf.

          The newest addition was a section closest to the couch, the second shelf from the ground up, packed with books bound in pastel yellow, pink, blue, and some in no-nonsense white, filled with all the information they could ever need- they hoped. The collection of baby books grew as quickly as Daisy’s bump, the little surprise who had brought them back together.

 

         “Do you think, Ruth for a girl? After your mother?” Daisy suggested, taking a spoonful of chocolate ice cream and flipping through a book on breastfeeding. She wanted to be completely prepared for everything when the baby came.

“Ruth Wick-Sweets…” he mused. “I think my mother would love that. Maybe your mom’s name for the middle name? Violet, right?”

“What if Mom is mad at me for not going with the flower name theme? It’s a family tradition! Maybe we should consider Iris or Rose or Lily or something. And what if it’s a boy?”

“I’ve been thinking, Daisy. If it is a boy… you know Booth is my best friend. After my parents died, I thought I’d never have a family again, but Booth and Brennan and everyone at the lab, they gave me that again. Booth and Brennan gave me a home after you and I broke up, they’ve been there for me all the way, and I want to honor Booth for that. If we have a son, I think we should name him Seeley.”

Daisy was silent. Sweets was worried for a moment that she’d hate the idea, but when he turned to her he saw that she was holding back tears. “Oh, Lance- that’s beautiful! And after everything Agent Booth has been through lately, finally coming back home and all. I love it. Seeley Wick-Sweets.”

“Seeley Wick-Sweets,” Lance repeated. “Our baby. Wow.”

Suddenly, Daisy gasped. “Oh my god! Oh my god!”

“What’s wrong?” said Sweets, alarmed.

“It was just such a long day at the lab, and then there was all that traffic, and then I saw this ice cream in the fridge and I haven’t even had dinner, and I knew there was something I didn’t do this morning, and I thought maybe I’d forgotten to brush my teeth or something, but I- I-”

“Daisy, Daisy. Slow down. What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing,” she said. “I’m just excited to meet our Little Lance soon and-”

“Daisy. Come on,” said Sweets, placatingly.

“I forgot to take my pre-natal vitamins today,” she admitted. “And the baby is missing vital nutrients now, and I made it worse by eating ice cream for dinner, and…”

Daisy’s voice was suddenly small. “…What if I’m a terrible mother? What if I suck at this?”

“You’re good at everything, Daisy, you’re brilliant, you know that-”

“But I don’t know _this_!” Daisy gestured to her bump, her eyes wild. “Lance, I don’t know anything about babies, I study dead things! I don’t know how to be a mother. I don’t even know how to tell my own mother I’m going to be a mother! What if I mess this up? What if I ruin him?”

“You’re just nervous, Daisy,” said Lance, taking her hands in his. “When the baby gets here, we’ll figure it all out, and you have me to help you now. We’re going to do this together.”

“But aren’t you scared, Lancelot?”

 

          Scared? He was twenty-nine years old and- until recently- alone in the world. The most experience he had with kids was helping Brennan get Christine to daycare in the mornings while Booth was in prison. He had faced down monsters, all those murderers and serial killers, and profiled them without flinching- but he had never been more terrified than he was every time he thought about Daisy’s due date.

He wished his dad was still alive, so he could ask for his advice. He wanted to be able to show his parents the ultrasound photos and tell them they’d be grandparents soon, but they were gone. Instead, he’d been bugging Booth with baby questions every day at the office, and the senior agent had gotten so fed up he almost threw his Bobblehead Bobby at Sweets’s head.

Lance Sweets did not know how to be a dad. He might mess up, or accidentally hurt the kid, or forget to feed him, or something might happen to him and Daisy, and Little Lance could be left all alone. He would do anything to give his baby a better childhood than he’d had, but he might still fail. All the baby books in the world couldn’t prepare him for the many horrible possibilities.

 

          He looked at Daisy, the mother of his child, flushed with both panic and that pregnancy glow people always talk about- well, okay, right now it was mostly the panic, which he totally understood because he’d been panicking too- he looked at her and couldn’t stop himself from positively beaming as he confessed the truth.

“Daisy, I’m _terrified_. But, hey, we can do this. There’s no one else I’d rather do this with, and I promise we’ll be together every step of the way. I won’t tell you not to worry-”

“Doctor Brennan says I’d only be a poor parent if I _didn’t_ worry about my kid,” put in Daisy, sounding a little less panicked. “I think she got that from Agent Booth, or maybe Angela, but I think she’s right. She’s a wonderful mother. Maybe I can get advice from her!”

“That’s a great idea,” smiled Sweets.

 

        “You know, Lancelot, I think we’re doing okay at this parenting thing already.”

“You want to flip through the baby books again, just in case?”

“Actually, I think we’re fine for now,” said Daisy with a tired smile.

“We?” Sweets asked.

“We,” Daisy beamed, resting a hand on her stomach. “We’re a family, Lancelot.”

“Wow,” Sweets sighed, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, who leaned her head against his shoulder, turning back to her ice cream. “A family.”

It was terrifying, and wonderful, and all he’d ever wanted.

 

          A few months later, Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets was born, happy and healthy, and his father was there to hold him in the delivery room, and the waiting room was full. Angela and Hodgins and Cam and Brennan and Booth, all beamed at Sweets as he carried his son out to meet them. There was more than one kind of family, he thought as they followed him back into the room to see an exhausted but beaming Daisy.

Holding his newborn son, surrounded by his best friends, seeing the quiet pride on Booth’s face when they told him the baby’s name, Sweets thought that he and Daisy had already succeeded at giving Seeley Lance the best family in the world.

They were going to be just fine.


End file.
